


Dragons Blood

by flamesfan12



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Death, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dragons, Elves, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Exploration, F/M, Inspired by Skyrim, Magic, Multi, Murder, Romance, Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesfan12/pseuds/flamesfan12
Summary: Tirven Salar was just out hunting for her next meal when she gets caught by the Imperial army. A dragon attacks just as she is about to be executed and runs free. Later she finds out that she is something called Dragonborn and it's her duty to save the world. She makes some great friends along the way, some enemies and falls in love.I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One

Tirven Salar watched a small rabbit that was partially behind a tree, she had been sitting there poised and ready to fire her arrow for at least ten minutes. Tirven was getting impatient, her hunger was getting to her but she didn't want to move and risk startling the rabbit she was hunting. She was somewhere near the Skyrim/Cyrodiil not to far from the Pale Pass. It looked like the rabbit was going to move to position for Tirven to shoot an arrow, but the sudden sound of a twig snapping chased it off. Tirven swore under her breath and stood up to see what caused the noise. Scanning the tree line she saw nothing. _Probably a deer or something._

Suddenly there was sharp pain on the side of her head and Tirven crumbled to the ground. An Imperial soldier had bashed her head with the butt of his sword. He called to his fellow soldiers that he had caught one of the Stormcloaks. Tirven blinked trying to stay awake but the pain was too much and she passed out.

A few hours later the jolting of a house drawn carriage woke Tirven. She groaned and tried to move her hands to rub her head, only to look down and see they were bound in iron binds. She frowned in response. “Looks like the little elf finally woke up.” A Nord man with blonde hair said sitting across from her. Tirven narrowed her red eyes then looked around to survey who else was in the cart with her.  _ Stormcloak soldiers. Great.  _ “You were trying to cross the border weren't you?” The blonde Nord asked. “Walked into that Imperial ambush like us and that thief over there.”

Tirven looked over to a male Nord with long brown hair. He was fuming from the looks of it, he looked over at Tirven. “You and me, we shouldn't even be here, it's these Stormcloaks their after. It's all their fault, the Empire used to be nice and lazy and now look. I could have been half way to Hammerfell by now...” Tirven nodded silently in agreement. She was just out hunting for her dinner and now this? She was possibly going to loose her life just because the Stormcloak's happened to be in the same area as her, it wasn't fair.

The blonde Nord seemed to roll his eyes then looked at Tirven. “I'm Ralof, what's your name Dunmer?” Tirven glared at Ralof, she furious that her life was about to end because of him. She didn't get a chance to answer before Ralof said “We're all brothers and sisters and binds now.” Tirven turned to look away from him and ignored the rest of the conversation though from what little bits she heard, the other soldier in the cart with them was the Jarl of Windhelm himself, Ulfic Stormcloak.  _ Now I know I'm defiantly going to die... _

The carriages pulled up to one of the gates at Helgen.  _ I was here a few days ago...Maybe someone will speak up for me?  _ Tirven had stayed at the Inn there and had asked about where there were good hunting grounds. She remembered how the innkeeper had asked what a Dunmer was going so far from Morrorwind and had been shocked when Tirven told them that she was born in Skyrim. 

The carriage had stopped in front of the keep, a large crowd of Imperial and Thalmor soldiers lined the area waiting for anyone to try to make a break for it. Sadly, the thief couldn't take it and tried to make a run for freedom, only to be taken down by Imperial archers. Triven was starting to panic, it was becoming so real that she was going to die. The Imperial soldier with the list claimed she wasn't on it, almost in a pleading voice to his commander maybe hoping to let Tirven go, but that wasn't going to happen. She was going to be executed anyway. “I'm sorry, I will make sure your remains get sent to Morrowind.” the soldier said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Tirven was led to the chopping block, tears starting to fall on her cheeks. Now fully in position Tirven silently plead to Azura for something, anything to happen so she wouldn't die. As the priestess spoke something caught Tirven's eye. It was a dark large bird far off in the distance, it didn't look like any bird Tirven had seen before, it was getting closer and...larger. _What the heck is that? Divines!_ A large black dragon landed on the keep spewing fire.

Tirven took this as her chance to escape, the soldier that had tried to get Tirven set free ordering her to follow him. Tirven couldn't be bothered, she didn't trust any of them for now. The Stormcloak soldier Ralof beckoned Tirven his way and she followed. They took cover behind a ruined house while Ralof fumbled the locks on her binds. “See that house over by the gate? Use the roof to help you jump over and head to Riverwood. They need to be warned before the dragon attacks them. Take this bow and run as fast as you can!” he instructed her.

Tirven landed with a hard thud, the landing sending a painful vibration up her legs. She did her best to ignore it and started jogging down the hill towards Riverwood. The sudden roar of the dragon announcing that is was leaving filled the air, and Tirven scattered off the road to find somewhere to hide. _Is it already heading for Riverwood? I hope those people will be ok..._ Once the dragon had passed Tirven continued on her way occasionally having to slow down because of the pain in her legs. She was almost at Riverwood when the sound of a wolfs howl stopped her. She crouched and drew her bow, there were two wolves down the path but they hadn't spotted her yet. She slowly snuck behind a tree for cover and aimed the bow. Quickly Tirven took out one wolf, the other looking around trying to find where the arrow came from. It started to head towards the direction Tirven was hiding when she let off another arrow, this one nailing the wolf in the head. Tirven let out a sigh of relief and continued on, removing her arrows from the wolves as she passed by. Not long after, she had finally entered Riverwood.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long and for this being so short. been having major writers block lately.

“I saw it I tell you I saw it! A dragon! It flew over the barrow!” a elderly woman shouted. A younger long haired blonde Nord man rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Dragons now is it mother? Please now if you keep this up everyone in town will think you're crazy.” “Just you wait! It will kill us all and then you'll believe me!” The old woman retorted.

Tirven walked by the blacksmiths shop. _Maybe he will know who I should go talk to._ The blacksmith looked up from what the piece he was working on. “Not everyday we get a visitor here in Riverwood.” Tirven ran a hand through her short, messy dark hair. “I'm wondering who is charge of this town? I have something important I need to discuss.” Nervously Tirven chewed on her lower lip. The blacksmith stopped what he was doing and walked up to the dark elf. Her normal dark grey skin had become pale from the events that transpired.

“Is everything alright? You look shaken up. What happened?” The blacksmith asked. Tirven shook her head and tried to shove past him. “Please I need to find...” The blacksmith grabbed Tirven by the shoulders and led her to the stairs of his home. “You should sit for a minute, clearly something traumatic has happened to you. Sigrid can you bring me some water?” A Nord woman with ginger hair emerged from inside the home with a mug of water. “Oh my, Alvor what happened?” she asked. The blacksmith whose name had been revealed to be Alvor shrugged. “Don't know they want to speak to the Jarl.”

“There was a dragon...” Tirven murmured a blank look on her face as she took the mug of water. Alvor was taken aback, Sigrid made an slight audible gasp. “Wha....What did you say?” Alvor asked. Tirven looked up from the ground. “I...I said there was a dragon...in Helgen.. Alvor looked at his wife then back to Tirven. “Are you sure that is what you saw?”

The dark elf shot up from her sitting position. “I know what I saw! It was huge and black, it spoke in this...this weird language and when it did fire came from it's mouth! When it finished it's destruction it flew off towards that mountain!” Tirven pointed towards the mountain that contained the ancient Nordic ruin Bleak Falls Barrow. Alvor sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I saw it too. At first I didn't want to believe it! Thinking, maybe it was a very large bird or something but no...I saw it.”

Sigrid was clearly shocked at her husbands response. “Our friend here should go to the Jarl right away!” Alvor nodded in agreement. “If that really was a dragon and it attacked Helgen, what's to stop it from attacking Riverwood? The Jarl needs to know, he needs to send us help!”

Alvor motioned to his home. “Please take what ever supplies you need. The road to Whiterun is dangerous.” Tirven raised her eyebrow. “Wait, you want me to go tell the Jarl?” “You saw the dragon with your own eyes in Helgen the Jarl will believe you!” Tirven nodded silently in response. “How do I get to Whiterun again? It's been a while.” Tirven said while running a hand through her dark hair.

“Just go over the bridge to the north of town and stay on the path.” Sigrid said as she handed Tirven a cloth bag of some food. “Take this with you, you look like you haven't eaten in weeks.” Tirven mumbled thanks in response. The dark elf rubbed her eyes than started on her way. The events that had taken place were catching up to her and she desperately wanted to sleep. She couldn't though, not yet she had to make it Whiterun and speak to the Jarl.


	3. Chapter 3

Tirven had only been walking for twenty minutes before she heard the howl of a pack of wolves. She crouched and hid behind a tree on the path and drew her bow. Peaking around the corner she saw two wolves on the path ahead with a dead rabbit at their feet. Tirven bit her lower lip, she wanted to try to avoid any more conflict but..there was no where else to go, she couldn't go around the two wolves and she really needed to get to Whiterun. One wolf was slightly closer than the other. Staying in her crouched position, Tirven carefully moved from behind the tree to get a clean shot as quietly as she could. When she was confident that her aim was perfect she let go and the arrow nailed the wolf right between the eyes.

The wolf fell quickly, it's companion taking a split second to react to what happened. It just turned to face the attacker only to be met with an arrow to it's cheek. The wolf went down with a high pitched yelp, making Tirven wince. “I'm sorry...” she whispered as she passed by the two dead wolves. Tirven actually liked wolves but the ones in Skyrim were too difficult to tame.

A half an hour later, Tirven had made it to a waterfall and a small bridge that lead to two different paths. The path to Tirven's left led to civilization, which Tirven assumed was Whiterun. The path to the front looked to lead to the north away from civilization, mostly likely to another town. Tirven took the path to the left and passed by a building with a sign outfront that said Honneybrew Meadery. _Hmm wonder how good their mead is?_

Just then a bunch of yelling coming further down the path snapped Tirven out of her thoughts. Further down at one of the farms there was a giant with what looked like three people attempting to fight it! Tirven gasped.  _Those people are insane!_ She looked back at her supply of arrows...she didn't have that many left.  _I should maybe try to help..._ Tirven let out a sigh, took out her bow, took aim and let an arrow fly. The arrow nailed the giant in the neck close to the shoulder. It wasn't enough to kill it but it made the giant loose focus on the three people around it. One of them with a two handed sword slashed at the giants legs, making it topple and the other two finished the job killing it. 

A woman with long red hair and skimpy green armor stopped Tirven as she was about to walk by. “You got a good arm there my friend, thanks for your help it was getting a bit nasty here.” “It was no trouble really. I'm just glad you guys are alive..I've heard so many stories about giants...” Tirven said softly with a small smile. The large male with the long hair and smudged warpaint around his eyes spoke. “Eh we would have still been able to beat it. We're the companions, taking down beasts like these is part of our job.” The red headed woman rolled her eyes. “Don't mind my bone headed friend here. We are grateful for your assistance. In fact I think you'd be a perfect fit in the companions. If you're interested head up Jorrvaskr in the wind district in Whiterun and talk to Kodlak Whitemane, tell him Aela sent you.” Tirven nodded. “Thank you I'll think about it.” “Good luck on whatever your journey brings you.”  _Companions huh? Maybe some other time, I've got to see the Jarl._

The sun was setting by the time Tirven made it to the gates of Whiterun and she was exhausted. Her body was screaming at her to stop, to eat something and to get some rest but she knew she couldn't, she had to see the Jarl....

A guard approached her as she got closer to the gate. “Sorry no visitors.” he said. Tirven raised an eyebrow. “Why not?” “There was an attack at Helgen we can't allow anyone in.” _So maybe the Jarl already knew?_ “Look I need to speak to the Jarl I have information about that attack and Riverwood is counting on me to get to him!” The guard sighed loudly. “Fine...go on in but if anyone asks I'm not the one who let you in.” The guard told Tirven as he opened the gate. Tirven nodded a thanks and entered.

Upon first entering the city, Tirven noted a man in Imperial armor arguing with a women who wore a long black apron. Tirven decided it was best she minded her own business and made her to the palace. She walked passed an Inn and eventually made her way to what looked like the market square. She really needed more arrows but decided to wait until she was finished with the Jarl and climbed the steps up into another part of the city. She saw a large old building that looked like it had made out a longboat, which she assumed was Jorrvaskar. _Yup definitely want to check that out later._ She made her way around a dead looking tree in the middle and went over to even more stairs that looked like they led up to the palace. At this point, Tirven's legs were screaming desperate for some rest. She stopped briefly to rub the calves hoping that it would relive her of the discomfort before she continued on up the long flight of stairs.

It was pretty clear that this was indeed the Jarls palace, guards were everywhere one at the large door stopped her asking her business before letting her in. The Jarl looked to be having a serious discussion with someone and Tirven didn't want to intrude, taking her time walking over to the throne. A Dunmer with long red hair noticed Tirven and immediately stopped her stating that the Jarl had no time for Tirven. That Dunmer's mind though changed quickly when Tirven mentioned the attack at Helgen. Tirven was brought forward. “So...you survived Helgen eh?” the Jarl asked. Tirven nodded. “I can tell you exactly what happened.” The Jarl narrowed his eyes. “Go on...” Tirven let out a breath. “It was a dragon sir...a big black one. It came just as they were going to execute Ulfic Stormcloak!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super sorry for taking so long on this next chapter guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you guys know, I'm going to write everything quote for quote here, some things I'm going to change up a bit.


End file.
